Waking Dreams
by Lycans-DollHouse
Summary: Follow on from season 2 finale SPOILERS ! Im sorry i couldnt save her, shows mine and Robins feelings. Disclaimer i own nothing characters are all BBCs.


_**AN:All belongs to the BBC, im only playing with the characters, she shouldnt have died!! Lyrics from Avril Lavignes When Your Gone, they seemed to fit.**_

_

* * *

_

Marian looked up into Robin's eyes and smiled gently.

"_Make an honest women of me."_

_The ring was slipped onto her finger and he kissed her, barely containing his emotion. Marian was warm in his arms and he relished the feel of her lips beneath his, caressing her arm he tried to imprint this moment in his mind forever._

Robin awoke to see bright sunlight streaming through the window of his bedchamber at Locksley. Squinting in the light he thought back to his dream, a smile tugged at his lips as the memory flooded back. He, Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of Her Heart, had finally married his true love. He could see the look in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. Closing his eyes once more and stretching he smiled as her voice saying her vows filtered through his mind. Rolling over, he moved his arm to reach for Marian to pull her to him.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

Robin's eyes shot open as his hand encountered thin air instead of a warm body breathing softly in slumber. There was no crease in the pillow where Marian's head should have been and the bed sheets were cold on her side. There was no indication that his wife had slept beside him in bed at all.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Pushing aside the bed sheets he scrambled upright in the bed. Where was Marian, where was his wife? The memories suddenly hit him and he gasped from the force of which they came rushing back. His beloved Marian was buried miles away in the sands of the Holy Land, lowered into the grave by Robin himself.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

Marians face once again swam before his eyes as she said her vows: with Gisbornes sword in her stomach. He was clutching her to him desperately, as though he could stop her from leaving, his eyes all the while never leaving her face. The Kings ring was placed into his hand to give to Marian and she had smiled as it was lovingly put on her finger. Their kiss had sealed the marriage and she was finally no longer Maid Marian of Knighton, she was now Lady Marian of Locksley.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

Yet Locksley would never see their new Lady again, for she had pulled the blade from her body and moments later had died in her new husbands arms. Robin watched the light leave his love's eyes and held tightly to her body, crying desperately, pleading for her to come back. Carrying his wife across the desert left him broken and he kissed her face one last time as he lowered her into her grave. She lay there unmoving in her bloodstained white dress, raven hair spread about her head. The beautiful blue eyes he loved so much were closed and her red lips grew paler.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The journey home to England was filled with grief. How could he return to Locksley, to the forest without Marian? He mourned his wife and the life they would never have. He cried for her and the children they would never have. He cried for the lifetime they could not spend together before dying old together in each other's arms. It didn't seem possible to go back to England and live there, where everything would bring him thoughts of Marian. The remainder of the Gang had tried at first to comfort him when he cried but had seen the wisdom in Djaqs advice before they left. Robin would need time to grieve and to heal by himself; no one else could do that for him. It would take a long while for Robin to get used to Marians death, do not rush him for in time it will get better.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

Arriving back at Locksley had been a painful experience for all. They were each grieving for Marian and Carter while also missing Djaq and Will, who had stayed in the Holy Land together. An announcement was made in Locksley for the marriage of Robin and Marian. The news was greeted with cheers and smiles that quickly stopped when they saw there Master was not joining in the celebration. Robin then managed to choke out that Gisborne had murdered Lady Marian while she tried to protect the King. Tears streamed down his face and the villagers grieved with him. Women in the crown cried and men bowed their heads in a sign of respect and grief. All the villagers had known Marian since she was little and loved her greatly, they were deeply upset by her death and the sheriff and Gisbornes names were cursed.

_I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

Robin had returned back to the house and sat for the rest of the day staring into the fire, unmoving even once the embers had died. Marian never left his thoughts that day and he cried freely in the chair. Dropping his head to his hands in despair he sobbed for his wife, wishing he could have saved her somehow, thinking how Gisborne would pay. The servants of the house had gathered at the edge of the room as their Master broke down and they left him after a few moments, as it hurt them to see their strong and brave hero so destroyed. Thornton and Much supervised the collection and disposing of Gisbornes things so that Robin could move around his home freely without finding the possessions of Marians killer.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_

Robin ran his hands through his hair and buried his face in his knees; pulling the bed covers back over himself he lay and thought of Marian. Letting all his memories of her until her death run through his mind he cried. Falling once again into slumber he smiled as he saw her face again in his dreams. They were reunited again as he dreamt and in his dreams they lived the life they could not live on earth.

_I miss you._

* * *

** Review (:**


End file.
